The Saiyan of Tokyo
by Animefortin95
Summary: Gohan awakens in a different dimension after an incident occurs during the Cell Games. He eventually Meets a group of Female heroes called the sailor scouts. But a new evil waits in this world to awaken and destroy everything. Can the next generation sailor scouts along with their new saiyan friend stop it? harem: GohanxRinixHotaruxpalla pallaxvesu vesuxcere cerexjun jun. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its animefortin95 and now I will be making a crossover with my two first completely watched anime, Dragon Ball Z, (Not dragon ball or Dragonball GT) and sailor moon.**

 **I am such a geek for these two anime that I watched all nine seasons and all the movies for dragonballz and watched the 5 seasons and three movies of sailor moon completely and more than once on both anime. although I admit I might be rusty on knowledge of the two anime as it has been awhile since I watched either as I got sucked into the game world. But for reminiscent purposes I will make a story for both and if I am proud of it, maybe more.**

 **like past stories I will not be describing how the characters look like as I am too lazy to describe already existing people, but any OCs will be described in detail. Oh, and just a shout out I asked the ultimate black ace if I could use his story, only a second faster, as the way to describe why this story starts the way it will so read that fic before this if you want to know why the story started the way it will. One more thing, I will be making some of the characters a bit OOC for this story since my knowledge is severely limited right now.**

 **One more thing, ( as Uncle from Jackie Chan does XD) the villains in this will be like the villains from seven through nine seasons of dbz, only more deadly.**

 **One more thing, Gohan will reach a level I made up that only can be attained through linking his power to the power of the sailor scouts, I will not say what it is only that it is only able to be reached when it is truly needed. if someone already made this level of power, let me know in the reviews.**

 **Lets start.**

Emptiness.

That is all he feels right now. Floating through the rift of dimensions towards any possible one.

Gohan remembers grabbing his fathers gi when he used instant transmission to send him and a monster known as cell to king kais planet. Goku upon realizing that Gohan made it there as well tried to use it again to save his son. Cell Blew up. Goku,in the middle of using it, got engulfed in the blast. Gohan escaped death from the blast but was severely injured by it and ended up unable to move until he landed in a random dimension. He is headed towards a dimension right now and will soon land in it. he hits it. he falls to the ground in the dimension and loses consciousness. This is where his new start and new adventures begins.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Here we see a young girl at the age of 11 running to her house from school. She was really excited as today she and her 5 friends would be allowed to become the new generation of sailor scouts. Her name is Serenity, but everyone calls her Rini. On her way home, she saw something lying on the sidewalk. when she got closer she saw that it was a young man who had Black hair, a very tattered purple gi, and bloody cuts all over his revealed chest. he also looked a bit built. If she was at least three years older, she might of instantly blushed at the sight, but instead looked worried about him as he looked to be in incredible pain.

She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and called her mother.

"yes Sweetie?" came the answer on the other side of the line. "Mom, I found an injured young man on the sidewalk, can you call your friend Amy and ask if she can come by to where I am to check on him?" Rini replied.

"of course, If you think Amy needs to see him then he must be in bad shape i'll call her right now." Rini's mother answered, her tone serious.

Rini smiled at this. Rinis mothers name is Serena, or, as few others know her as, Sailor Moon. Amy is a doctor, one of he best in town, but she also is known as Sailor Mercury. While rini waited for Amy to come by, she failed to notice the young man opening his eyes, although slightly.

 _Where am I?_ He questioned in his head before falling unconscious once more.

 **And Stop.**

 **That is all I have at the moment. I hope to put more down soon.**

 **until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back.**

 **I have a good few days off work so I intend post some chapters on my stories.**

 **First, for the first time ever, I will reply to 5 of the 6 reviews because I feel like I accomplished something to be able to have that number on this considering my other stories don't even get 3.T_T.**

 **Guest 1: I watched dragonball, but I just don't feel like it has the same attractive pull on me like DBZ did, also dragon ball super is just a bunch a parts for the final DBZ movie put into episodes and I watched the movie although in English sub. so I already saw that as well.**

 **Guest 2: I already know that. I just intend to make Gohan stronger instead of weaker like they did in the show.**

 **dcsonic 10: Yes gohan will have new abilities and his tail will grow back, those are required for the surprise level of power I will give him. this level will be more powerful than the super saiyan god level (yes its real, but I wont say where it will be revealed).**

 **TS24: Thanks. I try.**

 **GMCubed: Yes that is what I am intending. add rini and hotaru and it will be absolute utter chaos for him, and I enjoy anime with that type of chaos. also I know it was short, but when I posted it I actually did not realize how short it was until after it was posted. I was like a fish when I realized how short it was, but I was too short on time to try to fix it. I hate my job.**

 **begin.**

While rini was sitting by the young man, she was talking to the unconscious boy, asking questions like who he was, where he came from, how he got hurt, but she knew he wouldn't answer any of them since he couldn't, eventually another girl, albeit slightly older came by and noticed her.

"Princess" She said to her. Upon hearing the voice of her best friend, rini looked right at her exclaiming "hotaru." giving said girl a hug.

Hotaru was not only rinis best friend, but also sailor Saturn, The sailor scout of life and destruction.

After the girls caught up a bit, hotaru asked rini who the young man on the ground is, to which rini explained that she doesn't know anything and just found him like this. Rini might be a bit young to blush how built the boy was, but hotaru wasn't as her face went a little pink upon looking at him after the explanation.

eventually, Amy got there and the three of them brought him to the hospital, where he now lies on one of the beds inside, with a lot of doctors looking him over. Of course, while this goes on, the boy mind was brought into consciousness and he started to hear the doctors voices.

"he is too heavily damaged, its a miracle he's alive right now." "how do you think he got in this condition?" "It is like he was in an explosion, but that's impossible. no human can survive an explosion that can cause this type of damage." "his heart is beating strong though."

Gohan inwardly smirked at their confusion. he is not a pure human, he has a half saiyan side, and saiyans can survive worse wounds than this.

but gohan starts having an uneasy feeling, like something bad is plotting something that will kill a lot of people.

He doesn't realize how right he is.

(Unknown location on the planet)

a figure stands, looking at a huge egglike object with a malicious smirk.

"soon my monster, soon you will end the entire universe."

The egglike object shakes in response.

 **That's all I can think on right now. Gohan will be recovered soon.**

 **Can someone give an idea for some of the villains names?**

 **I am low on ideas for that.**

 **and this is even shorter, darn it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back at last.**

 **I am soooooo sorry for how long I took. My Job has changed and I was still new at the time. I also created a youtube channel under a different username so I focused a bit on that and had horrendous writers block so I had to wait until I had good ideas.**

 **Now I will update all my stories by as chapter, but be warned that I will mainly focus on the heroes of the stories as everywhere I went to refresh my knowledge on how some character personality or main dialogue put my computer in danger of a virus. So they will all likely be ooc, again sorry.**

At the hospital,

Rini's mother Queen Serenity (I want to know how sailor moon went from Serena to Serenity, when Serenity was her mother) walked in and noticed rini back to talking to the unconicious young man.

"Rini" called the new Queen of the Moon.

"Mama" was the reply from the moon princess, who looked to her mother with a look of respect.

"Come on Rini, the hospitals about to close, we should head home"

"what about him?"

"he will still be here tomo..." Serenity stopped talking as she felt some sort of power radiating of the boy.

"Mama?" Rini said confused.

Gohan's mind may have been conscious but his body was still fighting for consciousness. that was why some power was being exuded from the his body.

"lets go rini" Serenity replied a little nervous after feeling his power. (Sailor Scouts can feel some power when they reach a certain level of strength, but differently than in Dragonball Z) She was currently wondering if this boy could be a future enemy, or if he was unaware of his power, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Okay" Rini sighed. As they left, Serenity looked over at Amy seriously, who nodded with a look just as serious, confirming she felt the power exuding off the him as well. With a nod of her own Serenity looked forward as she walked home with her daughter.

Later that night

Gohan finally woke up and looked around. After seeing no one was around he got out of the bed and started fling to try to find any of his friends, not knowing he was not in his own Universe anymore.

At the DBZ Universe

The Z warriors were Frantic. They had just released Shenron and, after reviving everyone killed by cell, tried to bring gohan back to them. After Goku tried to IT back home after see gohan had grabbed him just before they warped to King Kai's Planet goku made it back to earth extremely injured but gohan was nowhere to be found. Shenron Stated that gohan was alive but was somewhere where he couldn't reach with his power as it would influence that universe a little which is forbidden to the enternal dragons. This did both relieve yet terrify the Z fighters. Relieve because Gohan was not dead. Terrify because they had no current way to get him back to them. Also, this realization made them even more terrified. They had to tell Chi-Chi about this. Poor Guys...

Back at the Sailor moon Universe in an area covered with shadows,

" ** _So you remember our deal do you not_** **."** A tall human-shaped figure stated.

"yes, yes. You help me revive my monster and I will have it share some of its power for you to study" replied a short figure who was crossing his fingers behind his back.

 _"_ _ **Uncross your Fingers you little green imp. Don't forget who your dealing with**_ " the tall figure snapped.

"Okay, Okay, fine. (mumbles) If you weren't protected by my magic, I would be the one calling the shots right now." the short figure grumbled.

" ** _Now send Pui Pui to find the boy I had directed to this world. He holds a special power that will make waking this beast up easy. I don't want him to make friends with the heroes of this world, that would make him a dangerous obstacle for our success._** " The tall figure ordered.

"You heard him Pui Pui. Get to work." The small figure barked.

"Yes Master Babidy" replied a hidden figure. (Pui Pui looks like he did in DBZ, But he's stronger here)

"Soon I will have all the worlds bow to me, Ahahahahahahahaha" the small figure, now known as babidy, Cackled. (Babidy is the exact same as DBZ no Improvements)

The egglike object nearby pulsed just then.

 **Next Chapter, Gohan Vs. Pui Pui, as well as meeting the amazon quartet. please tell me how they act before then.**


End file.
